


give me back my sneeze

by chasinggstars



Series: xmasvt [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tsundere Wonwoo, kim mingyu is an idiot but its ok cause he’s wonwoos idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: mingyu does some questionable things sometimes (though with good intentions) and it’s up to wonwoo to clean up the mess afterwards.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: xmasvt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	give me back my sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> is this basically me showcasing my love for puppy mingyu? most certainly, yes.

“Wonwoo hyung,” whined a hoarse voice from the couch.

“No.”

“You didn’t even listen to what I was going to say!”

“I don’t plan on listening to anything an asinine _fool_ who was stupid enough to even _dare_ go out in sub-zero weather wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants and a blazer to a _convenience store_. Because first of all, who even wears pyjama pants with blazers? And, may I mention, with no shirt underneath? You were fully aware that you were going to a public place, albeit well into the evening. What would people think? What if people stared? What if people, God forbid, _wanted_? And second of all, it’s _winter_. Why would you do such a thing? You, Kim Mingyu, are an absolute _nincompoop_.”

“My turn! First of all, you managed to use four different words to describe my stupidity, I must say I’m impressed. Second of all,” Wonwoo could practically _hear_ that gleeful smile he hated to love so much spreading across his boyfriend’s face, “You were _jealous_! I’m so flattered.”

“I was _not_. I don’t… _do_ jealousy. I’m a deep and understanding person who can fully empathise with other people’s beguilement with my significant other as someone who has experienced such emotions, considerate enough of your freedom to interact with other people as you wish.”

“Whatever you say.”

With a slight humph, Wonwoo turned his attention back to the stove he was attending and continued stirring at the pot of soup.With a click, he turned off the fire and rummaged through the cabinets for a bowl. Carefully, he ladled out the soup into a random bowl he had found, a pink one that was rather amusingly decorated with Hello Kitty. It was presumably one Mingyu had used in his childhood days, seeing as it was his first time seeing it. Or maybe Mingyu just had some… hobbies he didn’t want to talk about.

He set the bowl on a tray with a spoon before setting it on the ground near the couch and went off in search of some Advil.Mingyu grumbled something about not being hungry, only to be promptly ignored.

“Shut up and eat the soup, or else you’ll become the main ingredient of the next one,” he called from in front of the medicine cabinet. Where was the thermometer? Had they run out of Strepsils already? His forehead creased in concentration as he rummaged through drawers and shelves. And why had Mingyu actually shut up?

“Mingyu?” he called; worry laced in his voice. Had he fallen asleep in the soup? It was all too likely for Kim Mingyu.

“You made my sneeze go away,” Mingyu whined in response. _Of course_. What did he even expect?

“My sincerest apologies.” Wonwoo walked up to the couch carrying an armful of assorted medicine. “Why haven’t you eaten the soup?” The soup remained untouched in the exact position he had left it, not a single ripple on the top, the spoon spick and span.

“It’s too hot,” Mingyu pouted.

“And how would you know? You haven’t even touched it.” He dumped the medicine onto the coffee table and stood before his boyfriend with his arms crossed.

“I just do.” He looked positively adorable, lips stuck out in a pout and all bundled up in the soft throw blankets Wonwoo collected. “Oh, I know!” His face practically lit up, contrasting so much with his expression mere seconds prior that it gave him whiplash. “You can feed me,” he said, grinning in a way that showed off his canines with an uncanny resemblance to a dog.

Sighing in defeat, Wonwoo sat down on the plush rug and lifted a spoonful of the soup.

“Here comes the airplane,” he deadpanned.

Mingyu all but too happily ate it off the spoon, not forgetting to spill a little at the corner of his mouth. Seriously, he genuinely wondered sometimes if he was living with a dog instead of a boyfriend.

Exasperated, he reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. Mingyu caught it with a kiss just as he pulled away, licking away the food spilled on it.

“Don’t try to seduce me, Kim Mingyu, you’re still sick,” he said, schooling his expression into a disapproving frown.

“Your ears are burning up, hyung. Here, let me take your temperature. Who knows, maybe you caught my cold.” Mingyu sent him a wink and a smirk. The temptation to slap it off his face was _definitely_ there.

“You get better first, and then we’ll see,” he muttered, shoving another spoonful of soup into Mingyu’s mouth.

A content smile rested on his face, and Wonwoo could practically see the tail wagging and ears all perked up. It was only a matter of time before he started asking for cuddles and head pats.

The last spoonful of soup went down Mingyu’s throat, and he swallowed down the Advil Wonwoo had prepared for him. He stood up to put the bowl in the sink when a hand tugged at the bottom of his cream sweater.

“Hyung…” came the whine again.

“What’s the matter?”

“Cuddle with me.” Ah, there it was. Sighing, he gently removed Mingyu’s hand from the hem of his sweater, internally steeling himself against Mingyu’s puppy dog eyes.

“Let me first put this away, okay? It’ll take literally less than thirty seconds.”

At that, Mingyu started counting the seconds under his breath, making him scoff in disbelief. Still, true to his word, he came back at exactly 28 seconds. And it was worth it, to see his eyes light up like Christmas lights and invitingly open up the covers. Wonwoo dutifully crawled in, choosing not to complain about the borderline unbearable heat of being under at least five blankets. The sofa was a bit of a tight fit for two adult males over the height of 180 cm, but they managed.

Absentmindedly, Wonwoo ran a hand through Mingyu’s hair, gently lulling him to sleep. Mingyu’s arms were wrapped snugly around his waist, enveloping him in 187 centimetre’s worth of human (suspected part canine). How was he so lucky to have an adorably gigantic human just roll out of nowhere and into his arms? He left a soft kiss on the crown of his head before closing his eyes to join Mingyu in dreamland as well. If he caught Mingyu’s cold like this, well, he wouldn’t mind being babied for a day or so.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
